OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Vanderbilt Cancer Center is a comprehensive, multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research center. The Vanderbilt Cancer Center integrates the cancer-related expertise and resources of the School of Medicine, Vanderbilt University Hospital, and the Vanderbilt Clinic within the Vanderbilt Univer- sity Medical Center; the fully integrated Veterans Administration (VA) Medical Center and the Departments of Chemistry and Molecular Biology in the School of Arts and Sciences. All facilities are located in close proximity on the same campus, a situation which promotes interactions, sharing of resources and collaborations. Established in 1993, the Vanderbilt Cancer Center functions as an organizational unit with a supradepartmental status. The Vanderbilt Cancer Center's specific authorities and responsibilities are: (1) To coordinate and integrate the cancer and cancer-related activities of Vanderbilt University. (2) To conduct, support and enhance cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University. (3) To integrate, develop, and conduct cancer education programs. (4) To coordinate and integrate the care of cancer patients at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and the Veterans Administration Medical Center. The research objectives are accomplished through eight research programs and nine shared resources: Programs: (1) Signal Transduction, (2) Regulation of Cell Proliferation, (3) Gastrointestinal Cancer, (4) Cancer Etiology, (5) Cancer Genetics, (6) Breast Cancer, (7) Cancer Pharmacology, (8) Clinical Investigations; Shared Resources: (1) Biostatistics/Data Management, (2) Bioanalytical, (3) Cell Imaging, (4) DNA Sequencing, (5) Genetics, (6) Peptide Sequencing and Amino Acid Analysis, (7) Transgenic Mouse/ES Cell, (8) Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology, and (9) Viral Vector. Integration of all cancer-related activities under the authority of the Vanderbilt Cancer Center provides an effective administrative structure to promote novel interactive approaches to cancer research, and partial support for this research infrastructure is requested in this application for a Cancer Center Support Grant.